The Royal Wedding
by Dixie Darlin
Summary: COMPLETE! You are formally invited to the wedding of King Bob and Ashley A! What can possibly go wrong?
1. Calling for Back Up

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess".  
  
A/N: All-Right! We're are finally gonna hear the wedding bells sound on King Bob and Ashley A.! Yippee!  
  
A/N 2: Oh, and for my own sanity (lol), I even stuck myself in here, so just in case you're wondering who Jenn Gaulden is...that's me. And this Cade Coleman guy, is actually not my boyfriend, but is a combo of these two guys I completely despise.  
  
Chapter One: Calling for Back-Up  
  
June 13, 2007  
  
Ashley Armbrewster was excited to death. In just a few days, she would become Mrs. Robert Anthony Mitchells...or as she liked to say "Queen Ashley", royal wife of "King Bob". She had been dreaming of this day since...heck, since forever! It was weird to think that she'd be getting married just one year after she graduated high school. And so far, everything was going perfect.  
Ashley Quinlen., of course, was the Maid of Honor and her other bridesmaids were Ashley Boulet, and two other girls she had made friends during her first year of college--Lizzie McGuire and Ren Stevens. Naturally, Erwin Lawson (who had been dating Ashley Q. on and off for about three years) was Bob's Best Man, and Vince LaSalle (now going steady with Ashley B.) was the other one--along side Donnie Stevens (Ren's brother) and Ethan Craft (Lizzie's boyfriend). The flower girl would be Bob's eight- year-old half-sister, Kelsey Griffin. They couldn't find a ring-boy, so they decided to just let Mr. Best Man take care of the wedding bands. Ashley A.'s brother and sister, Tyler and Brittany, didn't want anything to do with a wedding, so they were just going to be grumps and sit in the audience.  
Ashley was daydreaming again about herself walking down the aisle, when her cell phone rang from inside her purse. She dug around to find it and answered it.  
"Hello, future queen speaking," she joked.  
"Hey, what's goin' on?" she heard Lizzie say from the other line. "Daydreaming again?"  
"You know it! What's up?"  
"Uh...Ashley, I kinda have some bad news," Lizzie told her a little hesitantly. "Me and Ethan, well...we can't be in the wedding."  
Ashley nearly fainted. "WHAT!! But, you have to be in it! Who's gonna be the fourth bridesmaid and bridegroom?"  
"I'm really sorry, but Ethan just got a job over in Phoenix, Arizona, and he HAS to be there tomorrow to get it. And you know that if he goes, I go."  
"Oh, man! Don't worry about it, I'm sure I'll do fine with just three bridesmaids."  
"Seriously? I'm real sorry."  
"No, it's okay. Go. Have fun. Bye."  
Ashley hung up on Lizzie. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. What was she going to tell everyone when the topic of bridesmaids and stuff came up? No matter, she still had Ashley Q., Ashley B., and Ren-- again, her cell phone rang.  
"Hello, Queen Ashley speaking," she answered, only this time with less enthusiasm.  
"Hey, this is Ren! Look, we need to talk."  
"Oh, no!" Ashley moaned. "Don't tell me you can't make it to the wedding either!"  
"How'd ya guess that?"  
"Lizzie just called and said that her and Ethan can't make it."  
"Oh, bummer. Uh...well, actually me and Donnie can't make it either. See, Donnie just got offered a chance to play for the New Orleans Saints and he doesn't know how to get down there. And of course, I have to go with him to make sure he doesn't get lost. You're not mad are you?"  
"Uh...no. It's fine. Whatever. Bye."  
Ashley hung up for the second time to bad news. Well, this was just great. Now she definitely had to find new members for the bridal party!  
"Who can I call? Who can I call?" she muttered as she paced across her apartment floor. Then an idea struck her. It wouldn't be easy, but hey--she was a millionaire's daughter. That had to mean something.  
  
SOMEWHERE IN LAS VEGAS NEVADA...  
  
Ashley Tomaisson was busy putting her make-up on. Her boyfriend, Freddie Neils (who, like Bob, was a former king), was in the hotel room's bathroom taking a shower. Ashley T. put her mascara down for a second to take a puff of her cigarette, then continuing applying the black gel. She jumped when she heard her cell phone ring, and answered it.  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"Ashley T., this is Ashley A., remember me?"  
"Ohmigosh, Ashley A.?" Ashley T. gasped. They hadn't seen each other since eighth grade, when Ashley T. had moved away to Vegas. "Girl, it's been awhile, huh? What's goin' on?"  
  
"I'm gettin' married."  
"For real! Oh, man! That's great! Who's the lucky guy?"  
"Remember King Bob, back from fourth grade?"  
"Who...oh, King Bob! You're marrying him? That's cool. My boyfriend's 'King' Freddie."  
"No way! That's totally weird. Anyway, I really need you to do me a favor..."  
  
SOMEWHERE IN ORLANDO FLORIDA...  
  
Jenn Gaulden was so glad she had finally graduated from the university. Whoever knew that becoming a pharmacist would take six years of college? First thing she was going to do when she got out of here, she was going to her hometown. Not Atlanta where her parents had moved off to a long time ago, her REAL hometown--Townsedge. She knew almost everyone there, including her younger, and richer, cousin Ashley Armbrewster.  
"Hey, Jenn!" her roomate, Melissa, greeted. "What are you going to do when you get out of this place? Marry your boyfriend?"  
"I'm goin' back to Townsedge," Jenn replied, not looking up from packing her bags.  
"What? That old town? I thought there wasn't anything there worth going back to."  
"There's not, but see I made a promise to my next-door neighbor, who's four years younger than me, that when I graduated college, I'd come visit him ASAP."  
"Oh, it's a GUY neighbor. What're are you going to do with Cade Coleman, I wonder?"  
Jenn almost corrected her with her It's-not-what-you-think speech, but was delayed by her cell phone ringing. She grabbed to answer it.  
"Hello, recent graduate speaking."  
"Hey, Jenn, it's your cousin, Ashley!"  
"Oh my Lord! Ashley, I haven't seen you since I graduated high school! What's happening?  
"I'm getting married. To Robert Mitchells."  
"Wait...I know him. He was a freshman when I was a senior. You're marrying him?!"  
"Yeah, in a few days! And I have a little favor to ask..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bob was busy pacing around in HIS apartment. He was so nervous about getting married, he felt like he would spew at any minute. At least everything was going smoothly so far...then his cell phone rang. He was almost too scared to answer it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, Bob, this is Ethan."  
"Oh, man. I'm glad you called. I'm so nervous right now, and the wedding's not for a few more days!"  
"Yeah, well, that's kinda why I called. I can't go, I got a job, gotta be there tomorrow or else, and Lizzie's coming with me."  
Bob registered Ethan's fast jibbering. "WHAT?! You can't make it! Okay, look, don't worry about it. I'm fine."  
As he hung up, Bob realized how even more nervous he was. What if somebody else suddenly couldn't make it either? This thought passed through his mind as his phone rang again. Freaking out, he answered,  
"Hello?"  
"Yo, Bob, it's Donnie."  
"Hey, Donnie. You are never going to believe this. Ethan just called saying he and Lizzie couldn't be in the wedding. Isn't that odd? So please don't tell me the same thing."  
"Oh, dude, I'm so sorry. I...see I got accepted to New Orleans Saints, don't know where it is, Ren's gotta take me--"  
"Slow down! I get it! You and Ren can't be in the wedding either. You're forgiven. Bye."  
Hanging up, Bob started getting really freaked out by this. Who was going to be the other four bridal party members? Wait a minute...of course! His old buddies Jordan and Jerome, from back in elementary! His two most trusted guards while he was reigning as Playground King! He knew they'd help, so he started dialing the number for information...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, this wedding's already off to a bad start! What else can go wrong? 


	2. Gathering of the Bridesmaids and Bridegr...

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess"..  
  
Chapter Two: Gathering of the Bridesmaids and Bridegrooms  
  
June 13, 2007  
  
THE AIRPORT--10:00 A.M.  
  
"I still can't believe those four ditched us," Ashley groaned as her, Bob, and everyone else still in the wedding hustled their way through the airport to pick up the "substitutes".  
"Don't worry, we got your cousin, the long-lost Ashley, and my old pals to fill in," Bob reminded her.  
"Why did WE have to come along anyway?" Ashley Q. griped from the back. "I should be at the hotel soaking in a hot tub right now."  
"Because, DEAR," Lawson answered sarcastically. "They might need help with the luggage and junk."  
"I think it's great that you found Ashley T.," Ashley B. remarked excitedly. "We haven't seen her in, like, forever!"  
"Yeah, the great Ashley reunion!" Vince laughed.  
"Okay, Ashley T. was supposed to arrive first," Ashley A. informed. "And she should be--HERE--right about now."  
"Hey, I think I see her!" Ashley Q. pointed out in front of them.  
Sure enough, Ashley T. (along with some guy) was rushing through the crowds towards them. The three Ashley's let out a scream and ran towards her.  
"Omigosh!" Ashley T. exclaimed as they all hugged. "This is, like, so--"  
"SCANDALOUS!" they shouted.  
"Oh, man! I thought we broke them of that habit," Lawson muttered to Vince.  
"Wow, this is so cool!" Ashley B. cried. "We're all back together again!"  
"Yeah! Oh, and this is my boyfriend," Ashley T. explained, dragging Freddie closer to her. "You all remember "King" Freddie from fifth grade, right?"  
Ashley Q. gasped. "Wow, two Ashley's dating kings! Whoever would've guessed?"  
"Uh...isn't there another plane supposed to be coming in?" Bob hinted.  
"Oh, yeah! My cousin from Orlando!" Ashley A. remembered. "Come on, her plane's supposed to be over this way."  
"How many people did they call?" Vince asked to no one in particular as they all headed to the left.  
"Look, there she is!" Ashley A. announced. "Hey, Jenn!"  
From the baggage retrieval, Jenn looked up and saw her cousin heading towards her.  
"Hey, Ashley!" she called. Then to her boyfriend, "Cade, grab that blue bag."  
"I am so glad you could come!" Ashley told her, giving her a hug. "Um, is this your boyfriend?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah that's Cade Coleman. Girl, you'd better be glad I decided to come up here, because I just graduated college, and I was on my way back to Townsedge to see my--"  
"Jenn?" Lawson asked with wide-eyes.  
"What the--OHMYGOSH!" Jenn cried. "Erwin, I am SO glad to see you!"  
"Wait, you two know each other?" Ashley Q. asked confusedly, as this blonde girl hugged HER boyfriend.  
"Yeah, we were next-door neighbors," Lawson explained.  
"Okay, that's weird," Bob said to Ashley A.  
"Hey, Bob!" they heard from behind.  
"Hey, Jordan! Jerome!" Bob called to them.  
"We are so glad you called us to be in your wedding!" Jerome told him.  
"Yeah, it's an honor!" Jordan added.  
"All these people are getting me confused," Vince said to Ashley B.  
"You in college? Playing sports?" Jenn asked Lawson.  
"You're lookin' at the pitcher of the baseball team," he answered proudly.  
"If I don't get out of here, I'm gonna get claustrophobic!" Ashley T. exclaimed, fanning herself.  
"Okay, let's get everyone's luggage, and get back to the hotel!" Bob said to them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Through the excitement of the airport traffic and fighting for extra taxis, everyone managed to get back to their New York hotel in one piece. They had only been staying in it since that morning, and luggage was EVERYWHERE. All the girls had decided to share one room, kinda like a big slumber party, and the guys...well, Cade and Freddie were paying for their own rooms, and the other guys were sharing a room. Due to the wedding frenzy, the girls were all on the upper floor, while the guys stayed on the lower one.  
"This is gonna be fun!" Ashley B. giggled as she stuffed her clothes into a drawer.  
"Fun is sitting in a hot tub," Ashley Q. corrected. "Which is where I'm going. Anyway want to come?"  
"I will, just give me a sec," Ashley T. offered, then took another puff of her cigarette.  
"Now, Cade," Jenn said from the hall. "Be nice, don't be a jerk, and TRY to get along with Freddie, okay?"  
"Don't worry, baby," Cade smirked. "I'll be a good boy."  
She rolled her eyes in response. She hated it when he acted like that.  
"Okay, Ashley Q.," Ashley T. said, stepping out of the room. "Let's go get steamed."  
"Uh...Ashley?" Jenn asked. "What are we supposed to do about dresses?"  
"Oh, don't worry," Ashley A. answered. "Lizzie and Ren left their's here, just like Ethan and Donnie left their tuxes."  
"Are they going to fit?"  
"They should. I think you'll fit Lizzie's, and Ashley T.'s built kind of like Ren."  
"Hey, 'A Walk To Remember' is on!" Ashley B. exclaimed while flipping through the cable channels.  
"Yippee, a sappy romance," Jenn remarked dryly.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	3. Cigarettes and Hot Tubs

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess"..  
  
A/N: Vicki Ryan: I think what I was trying to do was have all these guys go to college in NY, then have the wedding in another part of the state. That's why their in hotel rooms instead of their own apartments.  
  
Chapter Three: Cigarettes and Hot Tubs  
  
June 13, 2007  
  
Ashley Q. and Ashley T. were headed for the hot tub on the bottom floor when they ran into the guys unloading some more of their stuff.  
"Fred, baby, I'm goin' to the hot tub," Ashley T. told her boyfriend.  
"I'll be down in five minutes, hot stuff," he answered, giving her a wink.  
"Why can't MY boyfriend be like that?" Ashley Q. thought to herself.  
"Hey, Cade!" Freddie called down the hall. "Wanna check out the hot tub later?"  
"You bet, man!"  
The girls got inside the elevator. Ashley T. got out a fresh cigarette from her purse and lit it. Ashley Q. was a little surprised. She never thought that an Ashley would ever go to such a habit. Ashley T. saw her watching.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You want a smoke?" she asked, offering her a cigarette.  
"Uh...I don't know," Ashley Q. answered nervously. She'd never tried smoking before...  
"Come on...you'll like it," Ashley T. insisted. "It's relaxing."  
"Okay...if you say so," she said, taking one of the cigarettes and letting her "friend" light it.  
The first puff made her start coughing like crazy. Then her eyes started watering, and her throat burned (A/N: just to let you guys know, I don't smoke). Ashley T. gave her an amused look.  
"I did that too on my first try," she admitted. "You'll get used to it."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Cade and Freddie were busy goofing off at the soda machine in the girls' hall. Ashley A. got tired of hearing them interrupting the movie, so she went out there.  
"Excuse me? You're, like, disrupting the peace."  
The two boys just laughed like a couple of idiots at her. Ashley A. rolled her eyes. She was glad Bob wasn't a jerk like those guys. Speaking of Bob, he was down in the lobby trying to get through to his mother on some last-minute wedding details. As in, what time everyone needed to be at "The Fourth Universalist Society" landmark church. She went back in the room to finish watching "A Walk To Remember". They were at the part where Mandy Moore was singing in the school play and amazing everyone in the audience.  
"This is the sappiest movie ever!" Jenn moaned from the bed.  
"I think it's romantic," Ashley B. sighed.  
"It is, but still it's just TOO romantic. I'd rather watch a comedy- romance--like 'You've Got Mail'."  
"Hey, we got some more bags out here!" Vince announced at the doorway.  
"Just throw 'em on the floor," Ashley A. told him. "We'll unpack later."  
"Whatever," he said. "Hey, Lawson! Just dump them on the floor when you get in here!" Then to the girls, "Hey, what you gals watchin'?"  
"This movie about two pathetically sappy teens," Jenn answered, pretending to be a movie critic. "Don't watch it or it will rot your brain."  
"A Walk To Remember," Ashley B. glared.  
"I hate that movie," Lawson said once he reached their room. "Hey, where'd my girlfriend go?"  
"She went to the hot tub with Ashley T.," Ashley A. told him.  
"That's your girlfriend?" Jenn asked him with a surprised look.  
"Yeah, only they've been on-again, off-again for like three years!" Vince chuckled.  
"Will you shut up?" Lawson growled. "Come on, we got some more stuff to drag up here."  
"Okay, see you gal's later."  
When they got to the elevator, Vince couldn't help noticing how tense his friend was. Normally, Bob was the one who "lessened the tense", but since he was doing some last-minute calls to the family, Vince would have to do it.  
"Man, what's your problem?" he asked.  
"Can you PLEASE not talk about my social life in front of her?" Lawson slightly hissed.  
"In front of who? Oh, you mean Jenn. Hey, so what if talk about you in front of her? She was probably gonna ask for details on everything you've done since she graduated high school anyway."  
"I know, but you don't have to go around saying that me and Ashley's been on-and-off for so long. That's embarrassing."  
"Dude, you confuse me," Vince confessed. "If you can't hold onto that girl for at least ONE month, why do you two keep hooking back up?"  
"I don't even know, but next time we break up, it's gonna be permanent."  
"Thank goodness," Vince sighed. "I was getting dizzy keeping up with you two."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"There's nothing like a good soak in a bubbling tub," Ashley T. sighed, as she sank back into the warm waters of the hot tub. Cade and Freddie hadn't gotten there yet, so the girls were talking alone.  
"You're telling me," Ashley Q. agreed. She'd only started this smoking thing five minutes ago, and she was already getting used to it. "So, what have you been up to."  
"Oh, I live in Vegas with Freddie, and I perform at casinos."  
Ashley Q. looked at her to see if she was only kidding. "You mean you--strip dance?"  
"Well, pole dance, but whatever."  
"Uh...that's an...interesting job," she told her, not knowing what else to say.  
"Hey, did we miss anything?" Freddie asked once he and Cade showed up.  
"Nope, we're just having girly conversations," Ashley T. grinned as the boys crawled in with them. "Freddie, you remember Ashley Q. from the airport right? Cade, have you met Ashley Q.?"  
Cade gave the red-haired girl a sexy grin. "No, I don't think I have."  
"Um, nice meeting you," Ashley Q. smiled. Was she blushing? She couldn't tell. "You're Jenn's boyfriend right?"  
"Well, we've only been going out for a month, but yes," the stocky built Latin looking guy answered.  
"Now, this," Ashley T. whispered to her. "Is the kind of guy YOU should be with, instead of some sports fanatic."  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Is Ashley T. bad or what? 


	4. Shopping and Golfing

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess"...  
  
Chapter Four: Shopping and Golfing  
  
June 14, 2007--11:00 A.M.  
  
It was hard to believe that the next day would be the wedding. Today was the day the girls would all go out doing whatever they wanted while the guys did whatever they wanted. As the girls got ready to head for the mall, Ashley A. couldn't help but think that Ashley Q. was acting a little off. Ever since she had gone to the hot tub with Ashley T., she had been acting a little weird.  
"Um, Ashley Q.?" she asked. "Is there something wrong? Are you sick?"  
"I'm not sick. What are you talking about?"  
"I mean, you've been acting a little funny since yesterday is all," Ashley A. added. "Did something happen?"  
"No, nothing happened," Ashley Q. lied. Something DID happen. She had started smoking, and she had gotten a crush on Jenn's boyfriend, Cade. If that wasn't weird, then what was? "I'm fine, really. I'm just a little tired, is all."  
"Okay," Ashley A. said suspiciously, but didn't press on her anymore.  
"Should I wear the yellow tank top or the white one?" Ashley B. asked.  
"White, definitely," Ashley T. told her, putting on her red lipstick.  
"Has anyone seen my flat iron?" Jenn called from the bathroom. "Major waves are happening in my hair!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bob and the other guys were planning on hitting the golf course. Not the most exciting game in the world, but that was pretty much all that was available in the area. Even though Cade and Freddie weren't in the wedding, Bob had invited them along anyway.  
"I can't find my shaving cream!" Jerome griped from the sink.  
"Sorry, I borrowed the rest of it last night," Jordan confessed.  
"Here, use mine," Vince offered, tossing Jerome his can. "Hey, Bob, when's the guests coming out here?"  
"Immediate family's coming today at three," Bob answered from the side table.  
"That's like parents, right?" Lawson asked.  
"Yeah, like parents and siblings, and whatever," Bob told him.  
"I'm going to go see if Cade and Freddie are ready," Vince announced, stepping outside.  
"Oh, man!" Lawson griped. "Those guys are coming too?"  
"Well, of course," Bob answered. "We just can't leave them out just because they're not in the wedding."  
"I don't know, Bob. I've got a bad feeling about those two."  
"Whatta ya mean, a bad feeling?" Bob asked confusedly. "There's nothing wrong with them."  
"I think there is," Lawson insisted, crossing his arms. "And I think there's somethin' funny about Ashley T., too. She looks like some kind of night-club performer. Plus, she smells like cigarette smoke."  
"Gimme a break."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE MALL  
  
"Ashley A., you have so got to buy this!" Ashley B. squealed as she looked through the rack of clothing in Gucci.  
Ashley A. looked at the lacey white top that came with shiny cream pants. It did look cute. She picked them up and checked the price tag.  
"Oooh, they're on sale!" she noticed. "Two hundred dollars is a bargain!"  
As much as she liked to shop, Jenn felt like a little poor girl inside Gucci. After all, her side of the family wasn't rich like her cousin's. She was almost to scared to just touch the clothes in fear of damaging it and having to pay for it.  
Ashley Q. of course was having a blast. She was off checking out some party dresses when Ashley T. whispered,  
"Come here, I found something."  
When Ashley Q. was dragged to another side of the store, she nearly died. It was a rack of ladies' lingerie.  
"Uh, Ashley T.," she started. "I'm not the one getting married. Ashley A. is."  
"I know that! But so what? Every girl needs some lingerie in their closet. I bet CADE would like it."  
Ashley Q. started blushing. "Now wait a minute. I'm already going out with someone, and so is he."  
"Yeah...to the wrong people."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE GOLF COURSE  
  
"Nice shot, Jordan!" the guys complimented as he putted a hole-in- one.  
"Thank you, thank you!" Jordan dramatically replied. "I'll be here all week."  
"Okay, who's turn?" Bob asked. "Vince?"  
"Prepare to be blown away," Vince smirked good-naturedly.  
Throughout the whole game, Lawson had his eye on Cade and Freddie. He didn't care what Bob said. There was something distrustful about those two, especially that Cade jerk. Out of all the guys he'd ever seen Jenn date, that guy had to be the worst. She must have been real desperate for a guy or something.  
Vince struck the small white ball and everyone watched as it flew through the air...then whistled disappointedly when the ball didn't quite make it to the hole.  
"Gee, Vince, you're losing your touch," Bob joked.  
"Hey, I get another chance."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE MALL  
  
"Aww, look at that little baby bed!" Ashley A. said softly as the girls passed a baby store.  
"I can't wait for you and Bob have a baby!" Ashley Q. admitted.  
"Come on! We're not even married yet."  
"I can't wait 'till I get married," Ashley B. said dreamily.  
"Yeah, me neither," Jenn agreed. "If I have kids, I better have a boy first. I know all about little boys."  
"Are you talkin' about Lawson?" Ashley A. asked her. "I had no idea you two were neighbors."  
"He's never said anything about it to me," Ashley Q. muttered angrily.  
"I can't believe you guys still call him by his last name. Yeah, we lived right by each other," Jenn answered Ashley A. "He was a pretty good kid, although I'm sure he was quite the bully at school. Hey, Ashley Q., if you ever want a complete run-down on every embarrassing thing that happened to Erwin as a kid, feel free to ask."  
"I wish me and Vince had been neighbors," Ashley B. confessed, still in a dreamy state. "Then maybe he would've liked me sooner."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
THE GOLF COURSE  
  
The guys were all sitting in the shade drinking from their water bottles. After a hard day's game, Jerome wound up beating Jordan by four points. In the distance, they saw some guy who had their baby in a stroller with them.  
"Just think, Bob," Vince said. "One day, you're gonna have a little rugrat of your own."  
"Man, I think I have a while to think about kids," Bob laughed. "I'm only getting married tomorrow, you know."  
"If you DO have kids, don't call me to babysit," Lawson insisted.  
"Okay, you'll be the first I'll call."  
While those guys were having the baby discussion, Cade and Freddie were having one of their own.  
"Man, where'd you pick up a fine chick like yours at?" Cade asked.  
"Just lucky I guess," Freddie chuckled. "You want one?"  
"Who doesn't?"  
"First, you gotta get rid of that Jenn girl," Freddie told him. "No offense, she's fine and all, but she doesn't strike me as a wild child."  
"She's not. She sorta fits the 'nice, small-town girl that sometimes gets an attitude' type."  
"Exactly. So lose her, and get yourself a real chick."  
"Like who?"  
"Like...like, that friend of my girl's. The one that was in the hot tub with us yesterday. She seemed like the kind of girl that would be all crazy. I mean, if she was hanging out with my chick, she had to be."  
"Uh... but ain't she dating that Lawson guy?"  
"What's it to you? Getting girls is like winning a competition. There's winners and there's losers. YOU should be the winner. Trust me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * 


	5. The Family, the Rehearsal,andtheattitude

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess"...  
  
A/N: LilVickiRyan: Hey, I'M Jenn! I know, I make myself sound a little mean, but I'll try and explain myself later on in this story. And I take no offense at your remark. = )  
  
Chapter Five: The Family, the Rehearsal, and the Drama  
  
June 14, 2007--4:00 PM  
  
It was finally time for the relatives to arrive. The hotel was swarming with relatives from Bob and Ashley's family. Grandmothers were busy getting reaquinted with their "adorable grandbabies", mothers were fussing over appearances and stuff, and fathers were busy arguing over which one would see the grandkids first.  
"Hi, bubba!" eight-year-old Kelsey Griffin exclaimed, whom was Bob's half-sister. "It's about time you got married. I can't wait to be flower girl!"  
"I'm sure you can't," Bob smiled.  
"Now, Ashley," Mrs. Armbrewster started. "You're sure Miss Tomaisson and your cousin can fit those two extra dresses?"  
"Of course they can," Ashley sighed, getting annoyed already at the guests.  
"When's rehearsal?" Ashley's brother Tyler asked. "I'm ready to eat."  
"That's in a couple of hours," she answered. "We're eating pizza afterwards."  
"YES!!"  
  
REHEARSAL--6:00 PM  
  
"Okay, does everyone know what they're supposed to do?" the priest asked everyone.  
He was answered with a bunch of nods and shrugs. Kelsey was complaining because she wanted to actually practice throwing the flowers down the aisle, Ashley B. kept daydreaming of her own wedding, Mrs. Armbrewster kept butting in with all kinds of suggestions to add to the ceremony, and the lavender flowers already sitting out were causing Jenn's allergies to act up. In other words, the ladies were--unwittingly--making things go slower.  
FINALLY, everyone got their parts figured out, and they all headed to the next room to dig in for some pizza. Fresh from the oven, every variety. Ashley Q., who had gotten close with Ashley T., sat with her and Freddie.  
"Later, Freddie's getting a pack of beers," Ashley T. whispered to her. "Ya wanna join us?"  
"Why not? I'm already smoking now!"  
Ashley and Bob were sitting with Jenn, Ashley B., and Vince who were all yakking about the wedding that would take place the next day. Cade went over to sit with Ashley Q. and Ashley T. Jenn didn't know what on earth his problem was. He'd been avoiding her almost all day. Highly unusual.  
"If he's started that smoking business again, and I find out about it," she said when Ashley A. asked about it. "Then we're through. I swear, nothing burns me up more when guys lie to you about junk like that."  
"You're tellin' me," Ashley B. agreed.  
"Hey, since when have I ever lied to you?" Vince asked her jokingly.  
"I didn't say you did, I'm just agreeing with her!"  
"Bob, if you even think about it--" Ashley A. started.  
"Sweetie, if I do, I give you permission to beat my head in," he assured her with light humor.  
"Can I help her?" Kelsey piped up.  
"Sure, of course."  
On the table where "the smokers" where, Ashley T. was filling Ashley Q. on life in Las Vegas--the show biz, the money, the adventure out there. What sheltered, millionaire girl hadn't dreamed of more money tied in with adventure? Lawson was still suspicious of those guys, namely Cade, and all though he and Ashley Q.'s relationship was on the rocks, he didn't want her hanging out with them. So, he decided he best have a little "talk" with her. Except when he tapped her on the shoulder, she spun around abruptly and practically yelled,  
"Do you mind?! I'm tryin' to listen to Ashley T.!"  
"Sorry, I just wanted to talk, is all," he explained, his feelings a little hurt.  
"If you want to talk someone, why don't you go talk to Jenn?" she sneered. "Being your old neighbor, I'm sure she'd LOVE to chat."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Actually, talking to Jenn would probably more enjoyable right now.  
Standing up, she added in a lower tone, "Listen, buster. We're through. So don't talk to me. Ever."  
"What the heck is wrong with you? You've been acting weird lately."  
"SHUT UP!" With that, she stormed off to the ladies room. What on earth WAS her problem?  
Seeing the drama building, Vince got up and pulled his friend over to their table.  
"What on earth was that all about?" he asked.  
"Do I look like I know?"  
"I think she just permanently dumped you," Ashley B. whispered to him.  
"I got that part."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	6. Is There A Chef In The House?

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess"...  
  
Chapter Six: Is There A Chef In The House?  
  
June 15, 2007--10:00 A.M.  
  
It was wedding day! Everyone was running around like crazy, all excited over Bob and Ashley's big day. It was a rule, of course, that the bride and groom couldn't see each other all day long, so Bob and Ashley were to be seperated until wedding time.  
"Hey, Vince!" Bob called from their room. "Don't forget that you and Ashley B. are meeting that chef guy later, too see if he brought all the food."  
"Yeah, I know."  
Bob dug something out of his pocket. "Lawson, go ahead and take the rings before I forget."  
"No problem."  
"Hey, are you okay? I mean, with Ashley Q. dumping ya and all yesterday? That was kinda harsh."  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he sighed. "I think we were over anyway."  
Bob kept himself from voicing agreement. And to think that he used to WANT them to go out, just to keep them from arguing. Now all they ever did WAS argue!  
"But, hey. Don't worry about me. This is YOUR day."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The girls were in their room, bubbling with excitement about Ashley becoming Mrs. Robert Mitchells. Ashley B. was getting dressed to go help Vince with the caterers. Mrs. Armbrewster was busy giving her daughter advice for later years.  
"I know that I have to pay my own taxes now!" she argued. "But aren't you and Daddy giving me money anyway?"  
"Of course you'll still get shares from the company, but I'm just warning you, it's not easy being married..."  
"Why are you telling me this now?"  
"Hey, I'm off to help Vincey with the food stuff!" Ashley B. announced on her way out.  
"Bye!" everyone said as she left.  
"I'm going to go call everyone to make sure they're on their way," Mrs. Armbrewster remarked. "Remember, no seeing Robert until the wedding!"  
"I know!"  
Ashley Q. was waiting outside the bathroom for Ashley T. to get done. Ashley A. saw that she was still in a bad mood, and decided to ask her what was wrong.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing's wrong," she insisted. "I'm just still tired." Yeah, tired from the drinking she had done last night.  
"You've been kinda grouchy lately, no offense. And I couldn't help but notice what a witch you were to Lawson yesterday. If you were going to dump him, couldn't you have done it nicely?"  
"I was in a bad mood, and I just wanted to--never mind. I'm just tired."  
"You're always tired! What is wrong with you?"  
"Nothing's wrong! And stop worrying about me, this is YOUR big day and all, you know."  
But Ashley A. couldn't help but think that there WAS something wrong with her best friend...but what was it?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vince and Ashley B. were in the reception hall waiting for Chef Ricardo. Vince was starting to worry. What if he forgot what day it was?  
"What's taking him so long?" Ashley B. asked worriedly.  
"I don't know, but this is ridiculous! I'm callin' the guy."  
Vince dialed the number that Bob had given him a few days ago and waited for Chef Ricardo to answer. Finally, an Italian voice answered.  
"Yes, this is Chef Ricardo speaking."  
"Yo, chef! Where are you? You were supposed to be at the reception area of the Mitchell's wedding at 11:30!"  
"Oh, I am so sorry. You see, I have a bad...bad..." he sneezed. "Excuse me. I have a bad cold, and cannot cook."  
"WHAT! But I thought you had everything cooked and ready to serve!"  
"Why would I serve day-old food? Everything must be fresh! Now, please leave me alone and let me rest!"  
Chef Ricardo hung up. Vince couldn't believe it. No food?! What were they all going to eat at the reception later?  
"Vince?" Ashley B. asked. "What's wrong? Isn't he coming?"  
"No, the big stupid is sick!" Vince groaned.  
"Oh, no! What are we going to do now?"  
"I don't--hey! Oh man, I can't believe I didn't think of it before!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Remember back in fourth grade, when I cooked cafeteria food with my so-called restaurant, Chez Vince?"  
Ashley B.'s eyes brightened. "Are you saying that you're going to cook for them?"  
"Why not? It's been awhile, but I still got the touch."  
She gave him a hug. "You are a HERO, Vincent LaSalle!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	7. The Amazing Vanishing Ring

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess"...  
  
Chapter Seven: The Amazing Vanishing Ring  
  
June 15, 2007--11:30  
  
"Pretty please, Lawson?" Kelsey pleaded sweetly. "Pretty please may I hold Ashley's wedding ring? I want to see what it looks like on my finger."  
"Are you crazy? Your brother would kill me if anything happened to it!"  
"I won't drop it, I promise."  
"No deal."  
Kelsey got a scowl on her face. "I'm going to tell Bob on you, and he's gonna--"  
"Agree with me," Lawson finished for her. "Don't you have to do something with your mom or whatever?"  
Kelsey gave him the evil eye as she stormed off to find her mother. Lawson couldn't believe she actually thought he was stupid enough to let HER get a hold of the single most important item of the wedding--the bride's ring! How absolutely crazy!  
"Nope, this baby's staying right here in my pocket," he said to himself, patting it protectively.  
Uh-oh. Why did his pocket suddenly feel empty? Lawson felt inside. Oh no. The ring wasn't there. He discovered a hole in the pocket of his pants. How had THAT gotten there? He started panicking and checked around on the tile floor of the lobby. No ring anywhere in sight.  
"Oh, man! Bob's gonna KILL me!" he muttered. "There's no tellin' where that thing is!"  
He was going to have to find that ring, even if it killed him. But there was no way he could do it alone. It would take him hours to do it by himself. He was going to need some backup. Ashley Q. was out of the question, since she had dumped him just last night. Vince and Ashley B. were still gone. He couldn't worry Bob with it, plus he didn't want Bob to kill him before he turned twenty one. Ashley T. and Freddie were WAY out of the question, and he didn't know Cade well enough to ask...that only left one person.  
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER  
  
Jenn was sitting on the hotel bed with a box of Kleenex in between her legs. "A Walk To Remember" had come on again, and since nothing else was on, she decided she actually watch it for once. And it wasn't as sappy as she thought it was. In fact, it was the sweetest thing she'd ever seen. Just as long as nobody found out she was becoming a softie for this kind of stuff....Just when Mandy Moore and Shane West was getting married someone knocked on the door. She switched the t.v. off and answered it.  
"Erwin?" she asked, wiping her eyes to rid of the tears coming out.  
"Uh, I kind of have a problem," he said a little nervously. Then he gave her a funny look. "Were you crying?"  
"Uh...no, it's my...allergies. They're still bothering me. Did you need something?"  
"Oh, yeah. Well, I kinda sorta...lost the ring."  
Jenn looked at him for a second to see if he was only kidding. "Lost it? What do you mean, lost it?"  
"It was right here in my pocket, but it fell out through this hole I found," he explained. "Will you PLEASE help me find it?"  
At first, she gave him this look that said "you're crazy", but she sooned lightened the expression.  
"Sure, why not? It's not everyday you search hotels for wedding rings."  
"You're serious, right?"  
"Of course, I'm serious!" she said, shutting the door behind her. "Besides, it'll be just like that time your sister made us search the basement for her stupid cat. So, where to?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sorry for such a short chappie! 


	8. Blast from the Past

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess"...  
  
A/N: (I am SO behind on reviews!)  
Political Princess: Pregnant with who? I'm a Baptist, so I sorta had the gang take an oath of not sleeping with anyone until they got married. But I have been thinking about having Ashley Q. getting pregnant with someone, now that I've got her drinking and junk. Hmm, I think you just gave me an idea...Hope you keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yeah, Ashley Q. is bad. Personally I've never liked that girl anyway, I always liked Ashley A. and Ashley B. better. Keep r/r/w!  
  
Chapter Eight: Blast From the Past  
  
June 15, 2007  
  
Ashley A. was out in the hot tub relaxing by herself. She was SO nervous about finally getting married to Bob, that she was glad to get in some time alone. Her and Bob's parents were at the church getting some last minute decorations in, and everyone was scattered around in different places. She knew Bob was probably in the steam room or something.  
She decided she'd been soaking long enough, so she got out, wrapped a towel around her, and headed back to her room. Man, it was pretty cold out in the lobby, what with her being wet and the air conditioner blowing hard in order to beat the summer heat wave. Unusual weather for New York...  
"I need to fix my hair and do my nails before I do anything else," she told herself as she went to unlock her door.  
She stopped short. Why was the door already partially opened? Figuring she was just freaking herself out, she walked on in and closed it all the way. She then noticed that something was terribly eerie about the empty room.  
"Hello? Is anyone in here?"  
"Why, indeed there is," said a voice from behind her.  
She turned around and started to scream when she saw who it was, but a hand went around her mouth to silence her. No, it couldn't be...he was in jail!  
"Hello, dear Ashley," Menlo told her as he forced her onto the bed.  
"What are you doing out of jail?!" she demanded as he locked the door.  
"Busted out," he answered casually. "Sorry to intrude on your wedding day to your precious Robert, but I just can't stand seeing you with another guy."  
"Oh, cry me a bucket! How did you know what room I was in anyway? And don't you know that everyone I know is in this building? If they find out you're here, they are gonna--"  
"Now, now, Ashley. Don't be such a grump about all this," Menlo said in an annoyingly calm way. "I asked some lady downstairs what room you were in. But let's change the subject. Don't you remember when I kidnapped Robert?"  
"Oh could I NOT forget?" she glared.  
"Well, it seemed that since that was such a failure, I decided to kidnap YOU this time."  
"WHAT?!"  
"But don't worry, we're not going anywhere. We're staying right here in this hotel room, and we'll see if your precious Robert comes to save you, just like you saved him. If he does, fine, get married and I'll leave you two alone forever. But if he DOESN'T, you're coming with me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Just as Ashley had guessed earlier, Bob was alone in the steam room. It felt great to get away from all the stress going on about the wedding. He had been acting so calm about all week, but now that he was alone, he was extremely nervous. What if he couldn't get the ring on her finger? What if he suddenly became speechless and wasn't able to force the vows out? So much could go wrong, but he tried to concentrate on the happy things.  
He decided he'd better go back to his room and at least attempt getting ready...as in practicing vows in front of the mirror so he wouldn't freeze up in front of everyone. He finally got to his floor and was about to open his door when suddenly the door opened itself.  
"Okay, that's a ten on the freaky scale," he said to himself, walking in anyway.  
He jumped when the door slammed behind him, and saw a very familiar face that he hadn't seen since high school.  
"Nichole?" he asked with a surprised look. (A/N: in case you don't remember, she's Ashley's worst enemy in "My Date With The Millionaire's Daughter".)  
"That's right Bobby-boy," the witchy brunette smiled. "Glad you still remember me. Long time, no see, huh?"  
"Nichole, what are you doing here?" Bob asked angrily. "I'm getting married to Ashley today."  
"So I heard. That's exactly why I'm here."  
"It is? Wait, there's no way you're stopping this wedding!"  
"Wanna bet? If the groom doesn't show, there IS no wedding."  
"But I AM going."  
"Not if you're stuck in here with me, you're not," Nichole insisted.  
Bob started laughing. "This is ridiculous. Do you actually think that YOU can keep me in here? You probably don't weigh an ounce over a hundred and ten pounds. Get out the way."  
"No so fast," she snapped, pulling a handgun from behind her pants. Bob stared at her.  
"You're kidding."  
"Do I look like I am? Sit down and be a good boy, I'm not going to shoot unless I have to. I'm going to make a deal with you. If Ashley comes and saves you like last time--"  
"Hold up, you know about me getting kidnapped by Menlo?"  
"Everyone knows about that," she replied dryly. "But if she does come to save you, then I'll let you go and you get married and I'll never see you again. But if she doesn't, you stay with me."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
dun dun dunnnnnnn...definite wedding disaster! 


	9. Conceptions

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess"...  
  
Chapter Nine: Conceptions  
  
June 15, 2007  
  
Vince and Ashley B. were in the church's kitchen prepared to go on a cooking spree. Vince had all the needed ingredients set out on the counter. He hoped he still had "the touch" at baking. Hey, if he could make a perfect souffle at age nine, surely he could make a multi-layer wedding cake at age nineteen!  
"Okay, I'm gonna get started on this cake," he said. "You can start making the sausage balls and finger sandwiches."  
"Consider it done," Ashley B. assured him, as she started rolling the sausage into little balls.  
Vince drug out a cookbook that was buried in a drawer and tried to find a recipe for making layered cakes. Finally he found one, and got out four different sized round pans. Then he mixed all the flour and sugar, the eggs and the butter together to put in the pans. He was already done with all that before his girlfriend was done with the sausage balls.  
"Do you want me to help with that, baby?" he teased.  
"No, I can do it," she smiled. "Just because I'm rich and have servants to do this, doesn't mean I can't do it myself."  
"Okay, whatever you say."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lawson was getting tired. He and Jenn had searched the hallways twice, covered every inch of the lobby, and up and down all three elevators in the hotel. This was as hard as finding a needle in a haystack! They didn't go into either Ashley A.'s or Bob's room because they figured they were getting ready and didn't want to be disturbed.  
"Man, this is hopeless," Lawson sighed after going around the lobby again to be sure. "Bob's gonna kill me!"  
"Are you sure we've checked EVERYWHERE?" Jenn asked him. "I mean, didn't you go anywhere else besides where we've checked?"  
"I don't remember," he confessed. "The last thing I DO remember is talking to Bob's sister, Kelsey, and she was wanting to hold the ring, but I wouldn't let her, then it just disappeared!"  
"Hmm, you don't think Kelsey might have found it, and just isn't giving it back, do you?" Jenn asked him, after conceiving the idea into her head.  
"You don't really think she would, do you?"  
"Hey, when it comes to conniving little kids, I'm an expert at figuring out their plans."  
"You're referring to me right?"  
She ignored the question. "Anyways, just in case, let's find Kelsey and ask her if she has it. There is a chance she does."  
Lawson looked behind her and gave her a cocky grin. "Well, since it was your idea, YOU can ask her."  
"What?" Jenn turned around to see Kelsey standing over near the soda machine, "Fine. You win this time, Erwin James, but next time, you won't be so lucky."  
She walked over to Kelsey, who was busy trying to stick a quarter into the machine, and tapped her shoulder. Kelsey had an annoyed looked on her face as she turned around to see what this "grown-up" wanted.  
"Kelsey, you wouldn't happen to have seen Ashley's wedding ring anywhere, have you?" Jenn asked her sweetly.  
"Maybe," she answered slyly.  
"So where did you 'maybe' see it at?"  
"Maybe I don't want to tell you," Kelsey glared.  
"Well, maybe you will once I let you have this," Jenn replied, pulling out a dollar from her jeans pocket.  
"Just a dollar?" the little girl asked boredly.  
"Not just any dollar. It's a genuine dollar handmade by the president himself." Okay, THAT was the lamest lie ever, she thought.  
"Yeah, right. You're gonna have to do better than that to get the ring from me." Kelsey slapped her hand over her mouth as if she had said the wrong thing. Jenn gave her a look.  
"So, you DO have it!"  
"Uh...bye!" Kelsey took off running for the elevator.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ashley Q. sat in the lobby bathroom crying. Ever since yesterday night, she'd been feeling sick to her stomach. At first, she thought maybe it was just the beer. But after she threw all of it up, she kept feeling sick. Now, she wished she hadn't found out what was wrong with her.  
"This can't be happening to me," she thought. "I didn't think this was possible after just one time."  
In her hands, she held a newly bought pregnancy test, and it read positive. Who could she tell? Definitely not Ashley A., not on her wedding day. Ashley T. was out with Freddie somewhere. Maybe she could pass the baby off as being...No, he'd never believe her...they hadn't done anything.  
This was crazy. Why did she have to be so paranoid about getting pregnant? Why did she have to run off, and buy a stupid test, only to find out that her paranoia was correct?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
And yes, you can get pregnant the same day you...well, you know. In fact, my cousin and his wife got pregnant on their honeymoon! 


	10. Locked In, Locked Out

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess"...  
  
Chapter Ten: Locked In, Locked Out  
  
June 15, 2007  
  
Jordan and Jerome were playing pool in the game room. They were quite enjoying the peace and quiet. Everything was so silent...TOO silent.  
"Hey, Jordan?" Jerome asked while taking his turn. "I've got the feeling something's wrong."  
"Yeah, I do too," Jordan agreed. "But I don't know what."  
"Ya think we should check on Bob or somethin'?"  
"Maybe we should, just in case."  
They went up the elevator to Bob's floor and reached the room. Jordan was about to knock when they heard a woman talking.  
"Hey, some girl's in there," Jordan said.  
"Sure it's not Ashley?"  
"It doesn't sound like her. Let's hear what they're saying."  
They pressed their ears up to the door. They couldn't believe it.  
"Oh, man! It's that Nichole chick that used to go to school with us!" Jerome whispered.  
"Yeah, and she's got Bob hostage!"  
They heard Nichole threaten him with a handgun. Uh-oh.  
"Maybe we need to save him," Jerome suggested.  
"Are you nuts! We're not brave enough to do that! Besides, she said if ASHLEY saved him she'd let him go."  
"Fine, let's get Ashley then."  
They went up to the next floor to where the girls' room was and was about to knock on HER door, when they heard Menlo talking. The boys' mouths dropped open.  
"Oh, man! Menlo's got her!" Jordan whined.  
"Yeah, and it sounds like he's using the same threat that Nichole's using on Bob," Jerome noticed.  
"Hey, you don't think...that they're working together to get what they want, do you?"  
"They might."  
"WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! We're locked out!"  
"I don't know. Obviously, its up to us to save them. Okay, you take care of Nichole, and I'll take care of Menlo."  
"Why do you get to save the damsel in distress?"  
"Because I said so. Now go!"  
  
INSIDE ASHLEY'S ROOM  
  
Menlo had Ashley locked in the bathroom. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed some numbers, then waited for an answer.  
"Hey, Nichole, it's Menlo," he said. "I've got Ashley safe and sound. You got Robert?"  
"Are you kidding? When I pulled out that handgun, he willingly went in the bathroom for safety!"  
"Excellent. When they realize that their beloved isn't coming to their rescue, they'll give up and marry us instead!"  
"This was a great plan, Menlo. Too bad I didn't think of it."  
"Couldn't have done it without ya."  
Ashley started beating on the door of the bathroom. "LET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
"Quiet, princess! I'm talking," Menlo scolded to her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lawson and Jenn chased the little ring-thief to the elevator, but Kelsey reached it first anyway and was gone up in a jiffy. They watched the elevator stop at floor seven--the top floor--before getting on the second elevator to go up.  
"That little brat is gonna get in major trouble if Bob finds out about this," Lawson said.  
"We can only hope."  
They finally reached the top floor and jumped out to see where Kelsey had run off. She wasn't anywhere in sight.  
"Where on earth did she--"  
"GUYS!" they heard her scream down the hall. "COME HERE!"  
They raced down the hall, thinking something bad had happened, and saw Kelsey standing in front of the janitor's closet. Lawson crossed his arms and glared at her.  
"Kelsey, this is getting old. Hand the ring over."  
"I can't," she said softly. "I dropped it in the janitor's closet somewhere while I was hiding."  
"WHAT! Oh, man..." Lawson muttered. "Guess we'd better go find it."  
While he and Jenn went inside to search for the ring that had supposedly fallen somewhere, they heard the door slam shut and a lock turn. Uh-oh.  
"I can't believe you guys fell for that!" Kelsey laughed from the other side.  
Jenn started beating on the door. "Open this door RIGHT now, little missy, or--"  
"I can't hear you--la la la--I can't hear you--"  
"Kelsey Angelica Griffin, you are going to get in very big trouble when we get out of here," Lawson threatened.  
"Still can't hear you--la la la--"  
"Hey, it sounds like she's getting further away," Jenn noticed, pressing her ear to the door.  
"What? KELSEY!!"  
Too late. Her little voice had already disappeared and it was obvious she was gone. Absolutely great. She still had the ring and now they were locked in a stupid janitor's closet.  
"Hey, look at the bright side," Jenn said. "At least the light hasn't gone out or anything."  
At that moment, the light bulb started making a buzzing sound then POP! it was out. It sure was dark in that closet...  
"You were saying?" 


	11. Rescuers, Party of Three

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess"...  
  
Political Princess: Kelsey is annoying, isn't she? (I based her off my cousin of the same age!) Keep reading!  
  
STAR: Thanks! Hope you keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Totally agree, Kelsey's a little pint-sized meanie! Keep r/r!  
  
Chapter Eleven: Rescuers, Party of Three  
  
June 15, 2007  
  
Ashley Q., still crying over her predicament, went up the elevator to go to her room. Maybe if she took a nap, she'd feel better about all of this. She hadn't seen the guy responsible for this yet, so she would just have to tell him later. She finally reached her floor, but stopped short when she saw Jerome outside her door.  
Forgetting her sick stomach for a moment, she curiously walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Jordan, I thought I said to--oh, hi, Ashley Q.," Jerome greeted embarrassedly when he realized who it was.  
"Hi, Jerome. Uh, what are you doing outside our door?"  
"Well, see, it's just that--"  
He was interrupted by the sound of Menlo's voice, telling prisoner Ashley A. to be quiet. Ashley Q.'s eyes widened.  
"Is that--Menlo?" she squeaked.  
"Yeah, he's got her captive," Jerome explained. "And you're never gonna guess who's got Bob hostage."  
"Bob's in trouble too!" Ashley Q. gasped. "Wait, it's not who I think it is, is it?"  
"Do you think it's Nichole?"  
"Ohmigosh, SHE has him?! That's awful!"  
"I know. And the thing is, they're working together to get what they want?"  
"Nichole and Menlo are working together? You mean, to get the people they've had obsessive crushes on for who knows how long?"  
Jerome was surprised she caught on fast. "Exactly. Jordan's over at Bob's room. Where Nichole's got a loaded handgun."  
"Oh my Lord!"  
"And we're trying to figure out how to save these guys, before they end up NOT a couple anymore."  
"This is so...exciting. I want to help."  
"YOU want to help?" Jerome asked non-believing. He didn't think that Ashley's would ever want to do anything.  
"Well, yeah. I don't have anything better to do."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Vince and Ashley B. took a good look at what they had created. A four-layer vanilla wedding cake, with white icing, lavender-colored flowers, and of course the little bride-and-groom cake decoration on top.  
"I think we did a pretty good job," Ashley B. said.  
"Pretty good? I think it's excellent, if I do say so myself!"  
"Don't forget, I helped with the decorating."  
"You did?" he asked teasingly. "I thought I did it all on my own."  
Man, all this wedding stuff was wanting Vince to get married too. Actually, he'd been thinking about asking Ashley B. to marry him sometime or another. Too bad he didn't have a ring yet. Maybe he'd ask her anyway, sometime after the wedding...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Okay, here's the plan," Jerome said to Jordan on his cell phone. "We have to get Menlo and Nichole out of the rooms at the same time, so that WE can go in and break Bob and Ashley out."  
"Yeah, I think we already established that."  
"Good. Now, how to do that?"  
Ashley Q. rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! Why don't you leave a letter to Menlo from Nichole and a letter to Nichole from Menlo, only WE wrote the letters?"  
"And just what are these letters supposed to say?" Jerome asked her.  
"That they need to, I don't know, talk?"  
"About..."  
"About what they're doing, duh!"  
"But they have cell phones. They don't need to meet anywhere."  
"Jerome, that's not a bad idea," Jordan remarked from the phone.  
"WHAT?! Have you lost it? It'll never work!"  
"It will if we knock out their signal," Jordan told him. "Then, they CAN'T talk to each other by phone. They'll have to leave their rooms."  
"But why would BOTH of them leave their own rooms to go somewhere? Why couldn't Menlo just go to Nichole's room?"  
"Because, then Bob and Ashley will find out that they are working together!" Ashley Q. explained.  
Jerome finally understood. "Oh. Well, hey, that just might work!"  
"Told ya," Ashley Q. said proudly, examining her nails.  
"But, how are we gonna knock the signal out?" Jerome asked.  
"Uh...is there a powersource somewhere where they could be getting it from?" Jordan wondered out loud.  
"Hey, Ashley, is there a nearby powerhouse?" Jerome asked Ashley Q.  
She thought about it for a minute. "This hotel doesn't reach to the one closer to here, so they must be using a portable one somewhere outside the hotel. Otherwise, you two couldn't talk on cell phones either."  
"A portable transmittor!" Jordan laughed. "Is there even such thing!"  
"If you pay good money for it, I guess," Jerome replied. "Okay, Jordan, go outside and try to find...whatever it is."  
"But I'm watching Bob!"  
"UGH!!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	12. Catching Up and Dead Signals

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess"...  
  
Chapter Twelve: Catching Up and Dead Signals  
  
June 15, 2007  
  
"Do you think you can break it down?" Jenn asked Lawson, both of whom were still locked in a dark janitor's closet, thanks to little Kelsey, and were now sitting down with their backs to the door.  
"Not unless I'm a two-hundred pound wrestler," he answered. "I think the stupid thing's jammed, too."  
"You know, this reminds me even more of when we went looking for the cat in your basement," Jenn realized. "Remember, because your sister locked us down there afterwards."  
"Yeah, and then that storm hit and started flooding the room, then the cat went bonkers and started trying to claw its way out of there!"  
"The cat's not the only one who went crazy; YOU nearly killed over when the lights went out!" Jenn laughed.  
"Man, do you always have to remember the embarrassing stuff?"  
"I can't help it if you were funny. I swear, I don't see how I got through college! Nobody has a sense of humor these days."  
"Tell me about it; my present-ex-girlfriend hates it."  
"Say, whatever happened to Jocko, Chewy, Carillo, and Buster? You know, your old friends?"  
"I don't know, we just grew up I guess. At least me and Vince aren't arguing like we used to."  
"I noticed; but I always thought it was funny when you called him LaStupid--no offense, but it was so lame, it was hilarious! Man, it's freezing in here," she added, rubbing her arms.  
"I didn't think closets had air conditioning."  
"They don't, genius. They have air vents."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You go check for a transmittor!" Jordan insisted on the phone to Jerome.  
"No, you go!"  
"YOU!"  
"YOU!!"  
"GUYS!" Ashley Q. interrupted them, getting tired of the back-and- forth arguing. "If it helps I'LL check, so you two can shut up!"  
"Uh, are you sure you want to?" Jerome asked. "We're not gonna make you."  
"Yes, I'm sure," she answered. Besides, she needed a bathroom break.  
While she went down the hall to the elevator, the guys started talking again.  
"So, what's the plan exactly?" Jordan asked after a pause.  
Jerome rolled his eyes. "To get Menlo and Nichole out of the rooms so that WE can save Bob and Ashley A."  
"O-kay, so we're knocking out their signals, forcing them to write notes to each other--which are really by us--then rescue the bride and groom?"  
"Exactly. Let's just hope Ashley Q. can do her job right."  
  
OUTSIDE BY THE DUMPSTER  
  
Ashley Q. was wandering around looking for anything that could help transmit cell phone signals. She finally spotted a truck...with a noticeable satellite strapped to the roof. Criminals today...no common sense whatsoever. She managed to climb up to the top of the van and looked confusingly at the wires and stuff.  
"Now, which one of these do I snap?" she asked herself. "I know, I'll just snap them all!"  
She dug a fingernail file out of her handbag and started filing the wires away. That must have been one sharp file, because in no time the wires split in two.  
"There," she said when she was done. "Hope that helped."  
  
BACK INSIDE THE HOTEL  
  
"Do you think she did it?" Jordan asked after ten minutes.  
"I hope so, I'm gettin' tired of this."  
"Okay, read your letter to Menlo to me again."  
"Ahem. Menlo, my cell signal is dead and we REALLY need to talk. Meet me in the game room."  
"Good, mine's the same...except it's for Nichole."  
At that time Ashley Q. came up. "Okay, satellite's dead."  
"Excellent," Jerome smiled. "Operation: Bride-and-Groom is in action."  
"Operation what?" Ashley Q. asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Heh heh, never mind."  
  
INSIDE ASHLEY'S ROOM  
  
Menlo was busy flipping through the cable channels when a piece of paper came floating under the door.  
"What's this?" he said to himself as he read it. "Dead signal?"  
He tried calling Nichole on his phone, but he found he had no signal either. Must've been something wrong with the satellite outside on the van or something.  
"Oh, well, I guess nothing'll happen while I'm gone," he decided, leaving the room.  
  
INSIDE BOB'S ROOM  
  
Nichole was laying on the bed listening to some CD's she had found, and daydreaming about her and Bob being together, when she heard someone knock and leave a note under her door. What on earth?  
Aggravated, she jumped off the bed and read the note. Dead signal? She tried calling Menlo, but realized the note was right. Stupid satellite...  
"This had better be good," she muttered, slamming the door behind her as she went down the hall.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jenn was laughing so hard, tears were rolling down her face, although you couldn't see them in the dark. Lawson was telling her about their road trip they had taken a few years ago, the one involving getting rescued by a helicopter.  
"A mountain lion chased you guys?!" Jenn giggled. "And she thought the baby was a kitten?! Oh, man, this is better than Survivor!"  
"Yeah, and then Ashley got stuck by a porcupine!"  
"SHE WHAT? Didn't she ever learn not to mess with those things?! I wish I'd have been there! This is hilarious!"  
Lawson never dreamed that being locked in a closet would be so...entertaining. He hadn't laughed this hard in a long time. And to think that what they were laughing about now, wasn't so funny when it happened.  
"I can't believe I missed so much at college," Jenn sighed after getting over the laughing fits. "My life sounds so boring now, after hearing about yours."  
"Hey, you got to go to Orlando! Do you know what's there? DISNEY WORLD!"  
"Puh-lease, I didn't have enough time to even go there, I was studying so much. Hey, what are you going in anyway?"  
"I don't know, I keep changing my major," he confessed. "I think I'll just be a baseball coach or something."  
"Well, you DO like baseball. Uh...how long have we been in here?"  
"About twenty minutes."  
"Ugh..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	13. Saved at Last!

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess"...  
  
LilVickiRyan: I love the plan, too! But it sure is hard for me to come up with them! Hope ya keep reading!  
  
Political Princess: I'm pretty addicted to using flashbacks in my work, so I love them too! Keep reading!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Saved at Last!  
  
June 15, 2007  
  
BOB'S ROOM  
  
Once Nichole and Menlo had left the rooms, it was time to put "Operation: Bride-and-Groom" (as Jordan and Jerome called it) into action. Since Nichole had locked the door, Jordan got out his pocketknife and started to fiddle with the door handle. He'd have to hurry before Nichole got back. Finally, he got the door opened and busted in, then heard,  
"HELP! GET ME OUT OF HERE!"  
"Yo, Bob, it's me," Jordan said through the door.  
"Jordan? Thank God! Get me outta here!"  
Jordan pulled the dresser out from in front of the door and let Bob out, who was still in a bathrobe from the steam room.  
"Oh, man! This has been one hectic day!" Bob sighed. "I never dreamed wedding's would be this crazy!"  
"It gets crazier. Menlo has Ashley locked up in HER bathroom."  
"WHAT?! You mean...Menlo and Nichole teamed up or something?"  
"Yeah, and me and Jerome put this act on to save you guys," Jordan explained. "Come on, let's help Jerome out."  
  
ASHLEY'S ROOM  
  
"Okay, we have to break the door down or something," Jerome told Ashley Q., who was on the verge of having to throw up again.  
"Break it down? Why can't we just unlock it?" she asked, pulling a hair pin out of her hair, then unlocking the door for him. Jerome looked a little embarrassed.  
"Or we could unlock it," he repeated.  
"LIKE, HELLO?" they heard Ashley A. scream from the bathroom. "HELP ME SOMEONE!"  
"Hang on, Ashley A.," Ashley Q. said to her. "Me and Jerome are here."  
"Ashley Q.? Jerome? I am SO glad you're here!"  
Jerome pulled the dresser out in front of HER bathroom (criminal minds must think alike, huh?). Ashley A. gladly pushed herself out of the bathroom.  
"Oh, I thought I was going to die in there!" she breathed, collapsing on the bed.  
"Ashley, are you okay?" Bob said as soon as he came in. Ashley jumped up off the bed and gave him a big hug.  
"Oh, Bob, Menlo came after me again!" she wailed.  
"Yeah, I know; Nichole came after ME."  
"WHAT?"  
"That's right, I did," Nichole's voice proclaimed from the door way, handgun drawn and Menlo standing right beside her.  
"I have to say, you're little plan was pretty good," Menlo complimented somewhat. "But we are very upset with all of you, so now you're all goin' down!"  
"WAIT!!!" Jordan yelled, shocking everyone. Jordan never yelled. "Why can't we just all get along? I mean, you guys can't have Bob and Ashley, so just get over it. Why can't you two just date and be happy?"  
Menlo and Nichole was a little surprised at the suggestion. Date each other? The thought had never crossed their minds. They were so bent on revenge, they didn't realize what was right there in front of them.  
"Well...uh, I guess I just never thought about it," Menlo said quietly.  
"Yeah, I was so into getting Ashley back, I didn't even consider dating HIM," Nichole added.  
"Here's a thought," Jerome interrupted. "Go away, date each other, be happy, leave Bob and Ashley alone, and we won't call the cops."  
"We won't?" Bob whispered. Ashley A. nudged his ribs. "Uh, no we won't. Just PLEASE don't kidnap us anymore."  
"And if you want, you can come to the wedding," Ashley A. added.  
"WHAT?!" Bob whispered again.  
"I think I'm gonna be sick," Ashley Q. moaned, holding her stomach.  
"Why? Is this too much for you?" Jerome kidded.  
She didn't answer. She ran to the bathroom, but vomited on the floor before making it to the toilet. Everyone went "eww", then Jerome said,  
"Uh, I'll get a mop."  
"Janitor's closet is on the top floor." Bob told him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, in the closet of darkness and cleaning supplies, Jenn and Lawson were still locked in there. So far, they'd talked about everything from SAT tests, waterparks, first wrecks, and the worst dates ever. They'd been in there for what--forever?  
"I can't talk anymore," Lawson said. "My mouth's gettin' dry."  
"Yeah, I wish someone would hurry up and save us. Doesn't anyone ever come up here?"  
"Guess not." After a pause, he asked, "Hey, why didn't you ever tell me you were Ashley A.'s cousin?"  
"You never asked. No seriously, we weren't close back then."  
"Oh...I guess I can understand that. Those girls were kinda rude a long time ago. Hey, no offense...but your boyfriend strikes me as a major jerk."  
"I know he is."  
"You know?! Then why the heck are you dating him?"  
Jenn sighed. "Because he asked me out, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. You know how I am about hurting people's feelings."  
"Yeah, but still, the guy's a jerk."  
"That's why I've decided to break up with him. It's not working anyway. Actually, I haven't seen him all day."  
This was when Lawson got this crazy idea. "Uh...just wondering...if I happened to ask you--"  
Suddenly, the door flew open and they tumbled out of the closet on their backs. A little surprised that someone actually came up there, they looked up from the ground and saw Jerome's amused face.  
"Why are you two in the closet?" he asked.  
"Long story, not enough time to tell it," Lawson told him, getting up.  
"But are we glad to see you," Jenn said. "I thought we were going to be stuck in there forever!"  
"What are you wanting in the janitor's closet anyway?" Lawson asked him.  
"Getting a mop. Ashley Q. threw up in the room."  
"She threw up?" Jenn asked.  
"What's wrong with her?" Lawson added, not that he actually cared or anything. She was the one who dumped HIM, after all, and he was a little upset at the unexplained event.  
"Don't ask me, I have no idea," Jerome said worriedly. He was a bit concerned about her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, things are finally starting to look up, aren't they? 


	14. DingDong, the Priest is Dead

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess"...  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Ding-Dong, the Priest is Dead  
  
June 15, 2007  
  
Now that everyone was safe, they were all gathered in their own rooms getting ready for the wedding that would take place in a couple of hours. The girls showered, had their hair done, fixed their nails and makeup, and finally got into their dresses. Ashley B. and Vince had come back in time to hear all the details of the day. Ashley T. and Freddie finally came back from wherever they went. Lawson "snitched" on Kelsey to Bob, who had to demand she hand the ring over. Needless to say, she got in big trouble.  
While the girls were getting ready, Ashley B. couldn't help but notice how sick Ashley Q. was. Worried about her friend's health, she pulled her out in the hall to talk.  
"Ashley Q., what's wrong?" she asked her.  
"Oh, Ashley B.!" Ashley Q. exclaimed on the verge of tears. "I found out a few hours ago that...that I'm pregnant!"  
Ashley B.'s mouth dropped to the floor. "Oh...my...gosh. Are you sure?"  
"Yes! I took a test and it was positive!" Now she really was crying. Ashley B. didn't know what to think.  
"Oh, girl. That's horrible. Is it Lawson's?"  
"Don't make me laugh!" Ashley Q. snapped. "We were never 'on-again' long enough to do anything!"  
"But...I'm confused! If it's not Lawson's kid, then whose is it?" Ashley B. suddenly got this look on her face. "No. You didn't sleep with-- "  
"Yes, I slept with Cade yesterday before rehearsal! And again after the dinner! I feel so dirty now! And I haven't seen him all day!"  
Ashley B. got a sinking feeling in her stomach. "I hate to break it to you, but me and Vince saw Cade in a taxi leaving town while we were leaving the church."  
"WHAT?! Then, who's going to help me with the baby?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Bob was so relieved that this dream wedding was finally coming true after all that had happened. The day's events felt like one big soap opera to him. He couldn't help but laugh when Lawson told him about Kelsey locking him and Jenn in the closet, though. Bob was so nervous about getting married, he couldn't put his own tie on, so Vince had to do it.  
"Calm down, you're more nervous than a baby chihuahua!" he kidded.  
"Gee, thanks. You're so helpful," Bob told him.  
"Hey, I'm gonna go check on the priest," Lawson said, stepping out of the room.  
He got to the elderly priest's room (who had travelled from Michigan to get there), and knocked but didn't get an answer.  
"Yo, preacher!" he called, knocking louder. "You in there?"  
After he didn't get answered, Lawson decided to just walk in there. Not expecting anything unusual, he nearly had a stroke at what he saw. The priest lay on the bed face-down...and he wasn't breathing.  
"Whompin' Bobula!" he exclaimed, quickly seeing if the guy still had a pulse. There wasn't one.  
"BOB!" Lawson yelled. "BOB! You better get in here!"  
Bob, Vince, Jordan, and Jerome came running in there to see what the deal was. They all flinched when they saw the dead priest on his bed.  
"Oh, no!" Bob moaned. "This is SO not happening! Who's gonna marry me and Ashley? Who's gonna get this dead guy out of here?"  
"Calm down, Bob," Vince said. "Maybe we can get another priest."  
"On such short notice?" Lawson asked. "How are we gonna do that? Call Preacher's Unlimited and say: hey, we've got a dead priest out here, can ya send another one ASAP? I don't think that's gonna happen!"  
"Uh, actually," Jordan started. "I might be able to help."  
Everyone turned to look at him. Bob finally managed to ask, "What?"  
"It just so happens that I'm an ordained minister," Jordan explained. "Just not in New York."  
"Oh, that's some help all right," Lawson muttered.  
"But I can be," Jordan continued. "Give me a laptop with web access, and I can get ordained in two minutes in this state."  
"Sweet! I have laptop in the room," Vince said. "Be right back!"  
"Jordan, you are a life-saver!" Bob sighed.  
"No need to thank me, just doing my duty to God. Now, let's get this wedding started. Oh, and someone do something about that dead guy."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	15. PicturePerfect Ceremony

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess"...  
  
Political Princess: I know, I crack up when I read it to myself! And I just LOVED the idea of Jordan being a priest, lol!  
  
LilVickiRyan: THANKS! Hope you enjoy this--hopefully sappy--chappie!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Picture-Perfect Ceremony  
  
June 15, 2007  
  
THE FOURTH UNIVERSALIST SOCIETY CHURCH  
  
It was finally time for the wedding to begin. Reverand Jordan Atkins was at the front of the church watching Bob and the remaining grooms-men take their places. Soft instrumental jazz played in the background by real performers--thanks to Mr. Armbrewster.  
Bob was so nervous, he was scared he might pass out before the wedding even got started. Lawson didn't even think about letting go of those rings. Vince was thinking about when he could propose to Ashley B., of course. Finally, the bridesmaids came out one by one, in their one- strap lilac dresses. Ashley Q. thought she was going to be sick again, but fortunately she wasn't. Ashley B. was dreaming about getting married herself. And it was a good thing Jenn took an allergy pill, because they were all carrying lavender bouquets!  
Then Kelsey, who was looking extremely angelic now, was busy strutting down the aisle tossing her little lilac flower petals along the floor as she walked along. Bob felt his stomach tie up in knots as the doors shut in order to make Ashley's dress a surprise.  
Finally, they opened and Ashley A., escorted by her proud father, came smiling down the aisle in her strapless, satin dress which to her felt like had about ten petticoats under it, and diamond jewelery. Her blonde hair was fixed up with a tiara-like veil. Bob and Ashley's mothers started crying when she came out. Even Menlo and Nichole had stayed to watch.  
As Ashley walked down, she noticed a number of familiar faces that she thought she'd never see again--she saw Carver Benito, the owner of the carnival her and Bob had gone to on their first date, Marvin the Marvelous, and Norton the "scary clown". She also saw Patty the truck driver sitting with Tom, who owned Jezebel the helicopter responsible for saving everyone on their road trip.  
Bob came down from the steps to get her. Mr. Armbrewster kissed his oldest daughter on the cheek, said "I love you, baby", and turned to sit with his wife. Bob and Ashley smiled at each other as they approached Reverand Jordan. Ashley didn't know how in the world he became a minister, but she was too excited to ask.  
"Bob, how did you find all our old friends?" she whispered.  
"By the power of Internet and calling around," Bob answered.  
Everyone sat down and the music stopped playing. Jordan gave them a grin, and Ashley couldn't help but giggle. Whoever would've guess that Jordan would be a preacher--in HER wedding?  
"We are gathered here today to witness the bonding of two very special people into holy matrimony," he started. "Sorry, Ashley, in this biz, guys go first."  
Everyone laughed, relieving tension in the air.  
"Robert Anthony Mitchells, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in good times or in bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"And do you, Ashley Brooke Armbrewster, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in good times or in bad, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I do."  
"Take each other's hands, palms up. Robert, repeat after me--I, Robert, take you Ashley to be my wife, my partner in life, and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you. I will laugh and cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and worst, throught the difficult and easy, what may come I will always be there. As I have given you my life to keep so help me God."  
Bob repeated it phrase by phrase, and Ashley did the same. Jordan told Bob to get the rings, and Lawson safely handed them over, much to his relief.  
"Now place her ring on her left hand, fourth finger and repeat after me. I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, with this ring I thee wed."  
Again, they repeated the vows piece-by-piece. Now everyone was crying their eyes out. It was time for the grand finale.  
"Inasmuch as you have pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love, and devotion, I now pronounce husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
"That part I know," Bob grinned, as they kissed.  
Everyone clapped, whistled, some even cheered. All the bridesmaids were busy keeping their faces dry with what little tissue they had. Even the groomsmen were crying. Jordan, who had kept himself together through the whole thing, started bawling.  
Bob and Ashley descended the steps as a married couple at last. It was off to PARTY!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*sniff sniff* they're finally married! But don't worry, there's still more to this story! 


	16. First Dances, Hookups, and Proposals

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess"...  
  
Political Princess: Yep, she'll get pregnant...just not right after the honeymoon! KEEP READING!!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yes, lavender is the most evil thing on the planet! lol! Thanks, I tried making the wedding as cute as possible!  
  
Chapter Sixteen: First Dances, Hookups, and Proposals  
  
June 15, 2007  
  
Everyone was buzzing with excitement in the reception area as they awaited Bob and Ashley to arrive. Parents were already talking about grandchildren, and the little kids in the room were restless. The bridesmaids and groomsmen were a little less formally dressed. Like they were about to have fun in fancy dresses in tuxedos!  
"Ashley Q., I still can't believe you're having a baby!" Ashley B. whispered to her. "What on earth are you going to do?"  
"I don't know, Ashley B. I just don't know."  
"Hey, maybe you'll hook up with someone who doesn't care if you're pregnant," Ashley B. said, trying to cheer her up.  
"That's highly unlikely..."  
  
"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" the DJ announced. "Please welcome for the first time in public...Mr. and Mrs. Robert Mitchells!"  
Everyone hooted and hollered as the bride and groom proudly entered the hall. Neither of them could believe how fast everything was happening!  
"And now, the bride and groom would like to share a special dance together!"  
Ashley was nearly crying when the band started playing John Michael Montgomery's "I Can Love You Like That"--her favorite country love song of all time. She wished this night would never end as her and her new husband danced around on the dance floor.  
While they were dancing, Ashley Q. excused herself to get some punch, starting to feel a little lightheaded. Must have been a side-effect of pregnancy or something. From the other side of the room, Jerome found himself looking at her. Jordan looked at him and grinned real big.  
"You like her," he guessed as he watched his brother gazing at her. (A/N: I don't know if Jordan and Jerome really are brothers, but they always looked somewhat related to me.)  
"What?" Jerome asked, a little embarrassed. "I don't like her, no way. Not at all."  
"You've got that look in your eye," Jordan insisted.  
"What look? I don't have a look."  
"It's that look you get when you like someone--you know...the I-think- I-like-her look. Admit it."  
Jerome sighed. "Okay, fine. I guess she's okay."  
"So, go talk to her, dummy. She's available."  
"Okay, okay! If you're going to sit here and pester me about it, I will!"  
Jordan was a little surprised that he did just that. He watched him actually go over there and act on his word. Obviously things went okay, because Jerome didn't get slapped in the face or anything. It was kind of nice knowing he hooked his brother up. Meanwhile, Ashley T. and Freddie made their escape from this princess-like party. Who needed them anyway?  
Vince was trying to figure out a plan to ask Ashley B. to marry him, when he saw Lawson sort of looking miserable at a table all by himself. Curious, he went over there to talk.  
"Man, what's up?" he asked  
"Nothing."  
"Yeah right. With you, something's always up," Vince insisted. "You're so easy to predict, it's not even funny."  
"Okay, then, predict what's wrong with me."  
"You like a girl four years older than you, and you think she doesn't think anything of ya," he said with great confidence.  
Lawson nearly fell out of his seat. "How the heck did you do that? You don't have some kind of device planted in my head so you can hear my thoughts, do you?"  
"Don't be stupid. Dude, for love the Pete, it can't be that hard. She used to live freakin' next door!"  
Just then, Jenn happened to walk up.  
"Hey, don't you have to give some sort of Best Man speech or something?" she asked Lawson.  
"Crap, I almost forgot!" he muttered, getting out of his seat to go make his grand talk at the microphone.  
"First, I want to congradulate Bob and Ashley on FINALLY getting married today," he said once he got up there. "Bob, you're the greatest friend a guy could ask for, and you picked one heck of a girl to spend the rest of your life with. And dang it, if I didn't lose my paper, I'd say more sweet stuff about you two, so just stay together and may you live happily ever after."  
After about two more hours of dancing and music, the time finally came for the tossing of the bouquet and garter. All the girls got into a line like a football team or something, ready to tackle each other for the blessed flowers. Ashley B. jumped up and down for joy when she caught it.  
"I'm getting married next!" she exclaimed happily.  
Vince got this insane idea that this was how he was going to propose. Now if only he could catch that garter...well, thank goodness he did! As soon as the cheering died down, he walked over to his girlfriend and proposed, and Ashley B. was crying her eyes out and wouldn't stop saying "yes!"  
"Dang it, if Vince is brave enough to propose in front of a kazillion people," Lawson thought. "I oughta be the same way about asking someone out!"  
Let's just say that everything turned out okay for everyone. Ashley Q. and Jerome were together, Ashley B. and Vince were engaged (despite the lack of a ring), and Lawson and Jenn wound up together (despite age difference, although four years is hardly worth freaking out about).  
Finally the time came for the bride and groom to run out to their ride. The guests drowned them in birdseed, and Ashley nearly had a heart- attack when she saw their ride.  
"Jezebel?" she asked in surprise. "We're leaving in Tom's helicopter?"  
"Nice seeing you two again!" Tom shouted from the pilot's seat. "Hop aboard, you two have a honeymoon to get to!"  
Well, this was definitely a memorable wedding. And Bob and Ashley flew out of sight for the Caribbean for honeymoon by the beach.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Phew, a long chappie! But there's one more left, so stay with me! 


	17. Babies All Around

Disclaimer: As much as I hate admitting it, I do not own this wonderfully entertaining show called "Recess"...  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks, this chappie is pretty cute! Thanks for reading!  
  
Political Princess: Yeah, a whole lot of hookups have been happening! Hope ya read my upcoming fic about the kids "Heir to the Throne"! Keep r/r/w!  
  
Chapter Seventeen: Babies All Around  
  
August 2011  
  
Everyone was outside Ashley and Bob's mansion in the sun watching their toddlers run around and play with each other. Ashley and Bob became the proud parents of twins, Amy and Rodney, each looking like their respective parent. It was already obvious that Rod, as they called him, would be the more active one in the family--he was already learning to swing at baseballs! Amy was content with her dollies and tea party sets, and didn't talk as much as her "older" brother.  
Ashley B. and Vince had been married for about three years, and had a son they called V.J. (short for Vince Junior), and he was about as athletic as his father. Right now, he was trying to steal the bat from Rod.  
"Let go bat!" Rod screamed when V.J. tried taking it.  
"Me want it!" V.J. yelled back.  
"SHUT UP!" a little red-haired girl in pigtails demanded, who was only one-and-a-half years old.  
Pretty obvious who her dad was. Lawson and Jenn had only been married for a year and a few months when she got pregnant with their daughter, Katie. For a little tyke, she was pretty bossy.  
"She definitely takes after you," Bob joked to Lawson as they watched the kids play.  
"Hey, what about Vince's kid?" he asked. "He's the one trying to steal your son's bat!"  
"At least mine doesn't have an attitude problem!" Vince laughed. Then he added, "Just kidding."  
Ashley Q. and Jerome had been married two years. He didn't seem to mind that she was pregnant with Cade Coleman's child, which ended up being a girl they named Bethany. She was four now, and she was busy trying to teach Amy and Katie how to make paper dolls. Katie hated stuff like that, so she rumpled her's into a ball and chunked it.  
"Look, Daddy!" she squealed. "I make ball!"  
"No, no, no, Katie," Bethany scolded. "Your supposed to play dress- up with it."  
"NO! Make ball!" Katie fussed.  
"I bet Bridget would like to play with dollies," Bethany said, pointing to her sister.  
Bridget was Jerome and Ashley Q.'s baby girl, who just turned one. She was sleeping in her daddy's lap, sucking her thumb and looking quite content.  
"They are all so adorable," Ashley A. said to the girls. "I wonder what they'll be like when they're older."  
"I think mine's wanting to be a softball champ or something," Jenn remarked, watching Katie try to toss her paper ball. "She's definitely Daddy's little girl."  
"Vince wants V.J. to grow up to be a superstar," Ashley B. told them. "You know, be able to excel at all sports."  
"He's going to have to beat Rod at that," Ashley A. laughed, watching the two boys fight over the bat.  
"I have no idea what Bridget and Bethany are going to be," Ashley Q. admitted. "Bethany such a little boss, and Bridget's still a baby."  
"I hope this next baby is a boy," Jenn said, rubbing her huge stomach, seven-months pregnant. She felt it kick really hard, and it made her gasp. "I think this one's gonna be a soccer player!"  
"Well, I'm not having anymore," Ashley Q. said. "I'm tired of kids."  
"I don't think me and Bob will have anymore either," Ashley A. agreed. "Twins are hard work."  
"I want another one, but so far, nothing's happening," Ashley B. told them. "Maybe we'll adopt or something."  
"Man, I love having kids!" Jenn said. "I want a BIG family. And to think I used to hate the fire out of children."  
"MOMMY!" Rod screamed. "Want juice, now!"  
"Okay, Mr. Bossy-Pants," Ashley A. grinned, handing him his cup.  
"Share, Rod!" Amy told her brother, trying to steal the cup. He looked longingly at it, but let her have some anyway.  
"Aww, how sweet," Ashley B. said. "You know, this may sound weird, but did you ever think about how cool it would be if one of them wound up being ruler of the playground?"  
"You mean, like Bob?" Ashley A. laughed. "That would be hilarious! I can see it now--girls versus guys!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Whoa, lots of kids running around! Hmm, which twin WILL be the ruler of the playground? To find out, read the upcoming fic, "Heir to the Throne"! Coming soon! 


End file.
